Impulsive?
by RodrigoOwns
Summary: A Young death knight and his friend save a young girl from bothersome allies, one thing lead to another, and he got a date. Kind of a side story from Who is she? R&R, constructive criticism is welcome, unless its very stupid.
1. Athenea!

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**I was about to fall asleep then got inspired to write something.**

I walked around for a few minutes, and then saw a friend of mine and some people around him. "Hey Caleb, Verena, how are you guys?" I asked, looking at my friends. "Hey Julian, pretty good, and you man?" said Caleb to me. Verena and he were holding hands. "Good, been working and such, trying to earn money," I said, thinking that I was really boring. I looked behind me, and then turned around. Some older guys were harassing some blood elf. "What the hells happening over there," said Verena. Caleb and I walked over there, him with his bow in his right hand, and I, with two swords in my hands.

We stood in between them and stood in a stance. "What's wrong here?" Caleb asked. "None of your business," said a dwarf, holding a gun in his hands. The gnome next to him hit him with his elbow. They started backing away. "What's wrong scared cowards?" I said, holding up my left hand, with my sword in my fist. A bigger hand grabbed my fist. "Again Julian? Really?" said a Tauren voice. I turned around and saw Elder Riley, who always seems to catch me at the wrong time. "I swear I didn't do anything," I said, quickly pulling my hand away. "Come with me boy, this was the last strike," he said, pointing at me. I looked at him, and sheeted my swords and started walking with him. The blood elf, who was being picked on, went in front of him. "It wasn't him, his friend and he just tried to help me, some people were annoying me," she said, looking at him. "Alright, I believe you, you have an honest face," he said. "Alright, Julian, you're saved this time, stop getting into trouble," he told me, and walked off. "Thanks for that," I said, looking at him, then at her. "I should be thanking you, for helping me," she said. "Not everyone is a dick like those guys, some allies just like being mean," I told her. "I realize, it's mostly like that everywhere," she said. "Are you new to Gadgetzan?" I asked her. "Yeah, my family moved here a couple days ago," she said, looking at me. "Oh, well welcome, my name is Julian, and what is yours, if I may ask?" I said, looking at her, smiling underneath my helmet. "My name is Athenea, I'm a huntress," she said. "Hey Julian, what did the elder do?" Caleb asked me, walking over with Verena. "Nothing it's fine, she rescued me, think he was going to expel my family from Gadgetzan, or just me or something," I said pointing to Athenea. "Hello, my name is Athenea, I'm new to Gadgetzan," she said, looking at Caleb and Verena. "I'm Caleb, and this is Verena," Caleb said. Verena and waved. Only Caleb knew common.

"Alright Julian, we're going to go, it's getting pretty late," Said Caleb. "Alright man, bye, and bye Verena," I said, waving to Verena and smiling. She smiled and waved and said the only word of Common I knew as 'goodbye'. They walked away towards the residential area.

"So what were you doing before those guys started harassing you," I asked her. "Oh, my mom needed me to go buy some milk from the store," she said, looking at the bottle in her bag. "Oh, let's go to the store? And want to get something to eat too? I was heading over there too," I said, totally lying. "Sure," she said, smiling at me. We walked over to the store, and I bought 3 bottle of milk, and sandwiches and we walked outside and sat in a table nearby. I handed her two bottle of milk and two sandwiches, and put two sandwiches and one milk next to me. "So do you like it here? Besides those annoying allies?" I asked her."Yeah, its really nice, and lots of things to do, and its nice to have found a friend already," she said, taking a few bites out of her sandwich and drinking some milk. "Yeah, its great making friends, where did you live before here?" I asked her. "Booty bay," she answered. "Oh Caleb used to too, tells me its really nice, better than any desert," I said. "Well living anywhere your entire life must get boring," she said to me. "I know, one day, I'm just gonna pack and leave this place, maybe live somewhere big like Silvermoon or something," I said, eating and drinking some more. "I know me too, those big cities seem so great," she said, finishing up. I finished up too. "Alright, let's go?" I said, getting up. "Yeah, let's," she said, getting up, and we started walking.

In the residential area, her house came before mine. "Alright this is my house, where is yours?" She asked me. "Only about 4 houses more to the right," I told her. "Oh, cool, were not that far from each other," she said, knocking on her house door. A tall blood elf, well over 6'6 opened the door. "Who are you?" he asked, pointing at me. "Hello sir, I'm Julian, a Death Knight," I said, sticking out my hand. "I know what you are boy, your wearing that black and blue armor," he said, refusing my hand. "Just trying to be polite sir," I told him. "Daddy, don't be like that, he's my friend," Athenea said. A smaller blood elf, smaller than me, about Athenea's height, walked behind the tall one. "Who's that dear?" she asked. "This is Julian, he's my newest friend," she said. "Oh, hello, would you like to stay with us for dinner?" said Athenea's mom, politely. "That sounds great, thank you," I said, smiling. "I just have to tell my parent's where I am," I said. "Oh sure, just come by when you can," She said. "He lives 4 houses down," Athenea said. "Alright I'll be back, thank you ma'am, sir," I said, walking to the right, towards my house.

I opened my house's door. "Mom?" I said, walking into the living room. "Hey, Julian, who was your day?" My mom asked me, hugging me. "Great, a new friend invited me for dinner, is it alright if I go?" I asked her. "Of course dear, you go and have fun, and invite your new friend over someday, oh and honey," she said. I looked back, as I was already heading out the door. "Yeah mom?" I asked. "Take off that helmet," She said, jokingly. "Duh," I said, smiling and walking over to Athenea's house. I knocked on the door and Athenea opened the door. She had taken off her armor and was just wearing light clothes. "Hey Julian! Come in," she said, letting me in. Their house was nicely decorated. We walked to the dinner table and I saw a big meal prepared. Athenea's mom and dad were sitting, and Athenea sat as well, and I walked and sat next to her. I took off my helmet, and patted down my shoulder length hair. "First time I saw your face," said Athenea, giggling. I blushed. Athenea's dad, Ralem, was a paladin, and her mom, Kayl, was a mage. "So Julian, my daughter told me what you did with your friend," Ralem said, looking at me. I looked at him quietly. "Thank you for that, and I'm sorry I was harsh at the door," he said. "It's alright, I get that a lot," I said. Kayl brought us plates and we served ourselves. "This looks great mom," said Athenea. We all ate.

"Thanks for everything guys," I said, walking outside, Athenea with me. "Goodbye, Julian!" They both said. "Your family is nice," I told her. "Yeah they're great, you gotta invite me to your house one day," She said, smiling. We reached the front of my house. I looked back. "Oh I forgot my helmet," I said, thinking about going back to get it. "Get it tomorrow, it covers up your cute face," she said. "Alright, so do you want to go the beach to the east of here tomorrow?" I asked her, blushing at what she had said. "Sure sounds great! But your not wearing your helmet there either!" she said. "Alright, see you tomorrow?" I said. "Come pick me up tomorrow, alright?" she said, giving me a hug. She ran back to her house.

'_Julian got a date?' I thought._

I walked inside slowly then into my house.

**Thank you if you read, R&R.**


	2. Perfect Beach Day?

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

"So my little Julian finally has a girlfriend!" said my mom, sitting down to eat her breakfast, as I finished mine and was getting up. "She's just my friend mom, just trying to show her around," I said, walking towards the door. "Don't get into any more problems either!" she shouted as I walked outside.

'_Man, mothers…_,_' _I thought to myself, with my eyes closed, walking forward. I turned to the right and walked four houses down and knocked on Athenea's house door. Ralem opened the door, and greeted me. "Hello to you too sir, is Athenea ready?" I asked, looking at him. "Yes I am Julian!" she shouted, from her window upstairs. Suddenly she jumped down, and I ran back a little and caught her. "Umm… Alright, let's go?" I asked, looking at her. "Yeah! Bye daddy!" she said, getting down and grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the east.

Eventually she slowed down and started to less drag me, more walk with me. "You're pretty energetic," I said to her. "Maybe you're just too lazy," she said back to me, smirking. We walked for a few more minutes, until the beach came into view. "There it is," I said, pointing ahead. "You know what you've been doing wrong this entire day Julian?" she said, looking at me. "What?" I said back, confused. She stuck her hand out. I looked at it. "God dammit hold your date's hand silly!" she said, giggling. I grabbed her hand and we kept walking.

"Stop being so shy, you're a cool dude," she said, sitting on the sand. I sat next to her. "This is my first date," I said, looking at her. "Really??" she said, looking shocked. "I'm not a very popular guy, I've been living in Caleb's shadow since he moved here," I said. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Well, stop, you're a cool guy," she said. I smiled and started taking off my armor, for the first time that hadn't been for a shower or sleeping, in a while, and we went into the water.

The sun was at its starting to head down; we got out and started getting dressed. "That was fun Julian," she said, smiling at me, putting on her top and leggings. I slid on my heavier armor. "It was fun, hadn't had fun like that in a while," I said, putting on my boots. She walked over to me and looked at me, and then out of nowhere, pushed me down.

"God Julian, the taller you are, the harder you fall thing is true eh?" she said, laughing. "Yeah, and the heavy plate armor, isn't helping," I said, starting to get up. She pushed me back down and gave me a kiss on the lips; my first one. She helped me up and I grabbed my two swords and seethed them. "Was that your first kiss?" she asked me. "Yeah," I said, quietly. "Well, everyone has a first sometime," she said. "You're great, you know that?" I told her. "I kno…" she started, and was cut off, by a bullet hitting her shoulder. I quickly pulled out my swords and turned around, in stance. I saw a dwarf holding a gun, and a tiger next to him. He was laughing and saying things in Common to me. I smirked. "Think you're so powerful don't you, stupid dwarf," I said to myself, sticking out my right hand and pulled him right in front of me. I started attacking him away at him, with all my strength. He disengaged while his pet attacked me, I slashed it away, and ran towards him, dodging his arcane shot, concentrating my last Frost Strike on him, and knocking him down. I fell on my knees, then got back up and, went up to the dwarf and ripped a part of his shirt off and went over to Athenea.

"I'll take you home, don't worry," I said. Slowly and carefully, I took off the bullet with a dagger, and wrapped the piece of cloth from his shirt around her shoulder, then got up and summoned my death charger, and put her in the front, and I got behind her. I kicked at the horse's side, and we headed quickly to our houses.

I knocked on the door. Ralem opened, and gasped. "Your daughter is okay," I said, handing him Athenea, and then passing out right there. A trail of blood ended right there.

**R&R, thank you! **


	3. Excuse me, I have to go get dressed

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and all the game terms, cities, items, races, classes, or monsters, are not mine, I just simply play the game.**

**Yeah, my computer blew up, so my chapter 3 was deleted, so here is my 2****nd**** attempt.**

I turned over on my side, and then felt a very hard hit to my left side. I had fallen of a bed. I tried to lift myself up but couldn't. I used my right arm to lift myself against the nearest wall. Guess that dwarf had taken a few lucky shots on me. I grabbed onto a table and pulled myself up, I was strong enough to walk, but it was a little faster with support. I slowly walked down the stairs, and saw no one in the living room. Outside of the window, it was dark, but it looked to be very close to morning. I decided to walk back up the stairs, but instead of going to the extra room, I went to Athenea's room. I opened the door slowly and looked inside. I felt another hard hit.

I looked up at Athenea, who had tackled me onto the ground.

"Hello there," I said, looking up at her. She had a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Julian your finally awake," she said, loudly, like usual. Then she got quieter and hugged me. "Sorry… I almost got you killed," she said. I held her.

"It's okay, if I would've died, saving you would've been worth it for me," I said, looking at her head.

"I'm still really sorry, I got you hurt, I caused you to sleep for almost 3 days," she said, in a low voice, sounding like she was holding back tears.

"It's really okay, you're worth saving, and besides, it was just a few scratches," I said, smiling, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh my god Julian, you're the weirdest guy ever, I swear," she said, with her head down, and then looked up at me. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Where's all my stuff?" I asked her.

"Caleb, Verena, and your mom came over, they took the stuff to get repaired," she said.

"So anyway, was that a fun day before the dwarf got there?" I asked her.

"It was great Julian, oh and, now, excuse me, I have to go get dressed, close your eyes your perv!" she said, jumping up and running into her room, when I closed my eyes.

I stood up, sort of in shock of what had just happened, and then waited outside of her door. After a few minutes, the door opened and she came out wearing light cloth clothes, not any armor, and with a hair band like thing around her head.

"Ever think you'd get a girl naked on the first date?" she asked me, heading downstairs. I followed.

"Never really, guess I've achieved what many men hope to?" I said. She laughed.

As we got downstairs, we heard a knock on the door, and I walked over and answered the door. It was Caleb and Verena. Caleb was holding a bag with my armor and Verena held my two swords.

"Julian man, glad you finally woke up, knew no dwarf could take you down," Caleb said, handing me my armor. Verena waved and smiled at me, and hugged me, because of the lack of communication we had.

"Maybe it's just that hunter are weak?" I said, smiling, getting a hit on my shoulder, and one on my back. I laughed a little.

"Alright man, glad to see you're alright, we just came to drop these things off, and we have to go help Ankah with something, I'll come over soon though," Caleb said, starting to walk away.

"Alright, thanks a lot Caleb," I said, closing the door and throwing the bags to the side.

"Oh god Julian isn't putting his armor on right away?" Athenea said, teasing me about how I always have my armor on.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, she sat next to me. I turned over and faced her and kissed her cheek.

"Julian, you finally kissed me!" she said, smiling at me.

I smiled and nodded and this time kissed her again, but on the lips.

**Trying to fix the paragraphs, but this style seems way too like, its just sentence sentence sentence, But this was a short chapter. R&R!**


End file.
